1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trolling apparatus of the reel and boom type for measured controlled depth trolling, the reel being driven for winding by a handle directly attached thereto; a drag mechanism is provided which can manually or automatically restrict reel rotation in one direction, and which trolling apparatus may be detachably mounted to the deck or transom of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trolling apparatus for use on a boat for placing bait at a controlled depth in a body of water has heretofore been provided.
One such apparatus is disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,438 which discloses a trolling apparatus with a large reel driven by a handle through a variable drag mechanism and which includes a counter to measure the depth at which the bait is located. While such structure operates statisfactorily, it can be awkward to operate at times. More positive control of the reel is desirable and better heat dissipation from the drag assembly is needed since the reels are preferably formed of thermoplastic resin and can be easily damaged by excessive heat. None of the trolling apparatus now available and known to us provides the desired control and/or heat dissipation.
The structure of our present trolling apparatus provides for manual or automatic drag operation, mounts the handle directly on the reel for better control and provides for improved heat dissipation.